


The Fight Against Two Brothers

by LupinIsTheBest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Bottom Remus Lupin, Eventual Smut, Gay Sirius Black, James Potter is a little shit, M/M, Regulus Black is a Good Sibling, Remus Lupin & Regulus Black friendship, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin is So Done, Sirius Black Speaks French, Sirius Black is a Good Sibling, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Top James Potter, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupinIsTheBest/pseuds/LupinIsTheBest
Summary: James and Sirius are known for getting along. They 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 best friends. It's a rare sighting seeing them fighting. So when the two stop talking to each other everyone became wary. James and Sirius were known pranksters, everyone thought that they could be distracting them for the 'Big Final'. Mostly everyone ignored it. Only the Remus and Peter knew they weren't planning anything. Neither knew why the two best friends were ignoring one another. The only ones who knew why they were acting the way they are is James and Sirius themselves. James was going through the phase where he questioned his own sexuality. He had caught himself staring, not just at Lily, at 𝘙𝘦𝘮𝘶𝘴. His heart fluttered whenever Remus laughed or smiled at him. He didn't know what was going on so of course he went to his best friend. Sirius, having a big crush on Remus, thought James had a crush on Remus. "Well it seems you like both girls and guys, not that big of a deal mate, except Remus is off hands. You know I have a crush on him." "And you haven't told him yet so why should he be considered 'yours'?" They both glared at each other. "Fine then I'll make a deal with you."
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I see you're reading my story. I hope you enjoy it, I've love writing about the Marauders. Just to clarify when you read the story, you'll understand a little bit more about what's happening. If you have any questions or suggestions leave them in the comments! Thanks for reading!

It was their fifth year at Hogwarts and the Marauders were in for a treat. Instead of James and Sirius being partners in potions, James and Peter were partners. Instead of Sirius sitting next to James, Remus was in between the two blokes. This had been going on for about a couple of days now. Sirius would shoot glares at James during class and James would do the same. While Sirius wasn't looking James would throw a quick, harmless, hex at Sirius. When the Marauders wanted to hang out it was either James or Sirius, not both. 

This cycle repeated. Peter and Remus were confused as ever but they didn't want to question the two, assuming they would get over it in about a week. They didn't.

Occasionally, to avoid any arguments, Peter and Remus would hang together without James or Sirius. 

"Do you think they'll stop being petty over whatever they're "fighting" over?" Peter asked turning the pages of his potions book. 

"Hopefully, this is getting tiring. I've never seen them fight this long."

"I've never seen them fight at all." 

Remus shrugged. "The last flight I remember them having is in the second year when Sirius wrote a fake love letter to Lily."

"Oh right I remember that, James was quite mad. I mean I don't blame him, imagine your best friend confessing to their crush."

"They're being childish if you ask me but I won't question them. Give 'em a few more days and we'll see Snape with yellow skin in a few days." Peter laughed at that and sighed. 

"I hope you're right."

"Me too." 

~~~~~~A Few Days Ago~~~~~~

Sirius was, surprisingly, studying on his bed when the door swung open. "Hiya Prongs, what's up?"

James was panting and he pulled at his tie. "Is it hot in here?"

"No.." Sirius tilted his head at James. "You alright mate?"

James shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I thought this would pass but it didn't."

"What would pass? Prongs what happened?" Sirius looked, well, 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴. 

"I-i think.." James sighs and sits down on Sirius' bed. "I think I like blokes."

Sirius blinked and was suddenly howling with laughter. James frowned. "What's so funny?"

Sirius was struggling to breathe. "That's what you're so worked up about? Geez and I thought I was clueless."

James rolled his eyes. "But how is it possible? I like Lily and she's a girl."Sirius stared at James and blinked. "You know you can like both right?" 

James stayed silent and thought for a moment. "Ugh, why is this so hard." Sirius pat James on the back. 

"On come on Prongs, it's not that hard. You like who you like and if you like both guys and girls nothing will change. It's not like it's the end of the world or something." James rolled his eyes at the last part."So, how'd you find out." James looked away from Sirius and his ears started to turn red, letting Sirius know he was embarrassed.

"W-well I noticed that I have been staring.. at... guys."

Sirius gestured with his hands to tell James to keep going. 

"I caught myself thinking of wanting to pet Remus' hair and what it would be like if I could kiss him, I mean his lips look so bloody soft!"

"Heh, well yeah I get that- wait what?"

"I mean he looks so cute when he's confused and his smile is so bright it could rival with the sun."

"Hold on, are you telling me you have a thing for Moony?"

".. I'm not quite certain why?"

"Well maybe because 𝘐 have a thing for Remus."

James frowned and looked back at Sirius who was also frowning. "It's not like he's yours, you've been crushing on him for a while and haven't said a peep."

"So? It's not like I can just walk up to him and blurt out I like him- don't give me that face you know I can't do it!"

"Then that means he's still available, he's not seeing anyone and you're too chicken to ask him out."

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying I could have a shot at asking him out."

"No no no, you can't."

"And why's that?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well because I plan on asking him out, first!"

James scoffed. "You're only asking him out because I want to."

"Wanna bet?" James stared at Sirius.

".. fine, if I get Remus to like me first then I get to date him, but if he likes you first then you get to date him." James held out his hand. "Deal?"

Sirius smirked. "Deal." They shook on it and James leaped off of Sirius' bed. 

"Time to get to work then." James said confidently. Sirius bit his lip, trying to think of ways he could get Remus to like him.


	2. Chapter 2: Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Second chapter! I'll try to upload as much as possible. This chapter is a little short but, tomorrow you'll get two chapters ;). Thank you for waiting!

It didn't take much for Sirius and James to stop fighting. Remus had been acting weird lately. They wanted to know why he was suddenly so unfocused in class and why he would always seem distracted. Remus would always skip studying with them and stayed at the library more. As if he were waiting for someone. They confronted him. They found him sitting on the sofa in the common room, he was reading. 

"Hey, Moony, whatcha reading?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to him. 

Remus smiled and said "It's a muggle book called "Carry On", I got it recommended." Sirius made a confused face. Remus sighed and put his book down, asking them if they needed anything.

"We just wanted to hang out with our best bud, hmm how about... Saturday?" Sirius said wrapping his arm along Remus' shoulders. James sat down in between them and shot a quick glare at Sirius. 

"Sorry, I can't," Remus said, rubbing the back of his neck. Both Sirius and James looked at him.

"Why not?" They both asked in unison. Remus blushed and looked at his shoes. 

"I have.. plans," He started playing with fingers and stuttered as he spoke. James frowned.

"What kind of plans?" Sirius asked, confused. 

"I.. erm.. I got asked out, to Hogsmeade, on Saturday." Remus stopped playing with his fingers, looked at them, and smiled. "So, I cannot join you this Saturday."

James sighed. "If you'll excuse us." He grabbed Sirius' arm and dragged him into the dorms. Sirius closed the door and glared a James. 

"What the hell?!?" Sirius said exasperated. "Dunno, I didn't expect him to go out and date someone," James said while sighing.

"Who says they're dating??" Sirius half-shouted. "Damn, what do we do now?"

James started to pace, already thinking of plans. "Maybe we can scare them away? or spoil the 'date'?"

"But if he finds out it's us, he'll hate us forever. And besides, I wanna meet this person. See how they got Remus of all people, to go out with them." Sirius sat down on his bed. 

"Yeah, he doesn't usually go around dating anyone, especially if they just met." James stopped pacing. "Do you think they've been seeing each other?" James put his hand through his hair. 

"Probably, we haven't really been paying attention much because of, well, our 'fighting'." Sirius did the quotation marks with his hands. James frowned. 

"How about we truce, just for now, because if Remus likes this person we may never have a chance."

"Fine, Truce, but that doesn't mean we have to stop trying to makes Remus like either of us," Sirius said pointedly.

"Fine, we should go back to the common room, I wanna know more about this person." James opened the door and Sirius followed. When they got down the stairs, Remus was gone. 

~~~~~~~~


End file.
